


Looking up from underneath

by Ink_Script_Sword



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Script_Sword/pseuds/Ink_Script_Sword
Summary: Steve is always there when Tony needs him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 43





	Looking up from underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Light fluff because I could do with some today.

Tony jolts awake.

The nightmare is already dissipating, thoughts curling away from him like escaping tendrils of smoke. But the horrendous feeling in the pit of his belly, the tightness of his chest and the sweat soaking his skin - those remain. His side of the bed brightens. JARVIS.

He forces himself to relax his jaw, to take one breath, two. He can’t stop the tremors running through his body, the acrid fear forcing his skin to pebble under its clammy layer.

“T’ny”? Sleepy gruff, Brooklyn drawl softening the syllables. Comfort.

Steve reaches out and entwines their fingers together and Tony forces himself to pay attention. His own, scuffed with white flecks, scars from time spent down in the workshop, balanced with immaculate cuticles. Buffed nails on the tips of calloused fingers.

And Steve’s. Paler, longer, unblemished skin. These hands have broken necks and saved more lives than any of them can count. Violence lives in those bones but gentleness graces those tendons. Calm is beginning to seep into him, strength from Steve's strong but sleepy touch. 

“I’ll be right back.”

Steve makes a soft noise, but settles when he presses his lips to his forehead.

He pads to the bathroom, naked. The sharp, citrus and sandalwood scent of Steve’s shower gel sears his sensitive nostrils, grounding him. Manhattan’s skyline is beautifully lit up but he stays protected, hidden by the privacy settings of the glass. Steve loves to press him against the glass, take him against the city or seat him between his long legs in the adjacent deep, stone bath and Tony indulges him, reassuring himself that the place and the man that he loves so much remain safe.

Pepper had raised a slender eyebrow the first time she’d walked into the bathroom following its remodel.

He slips back into the bed. It has cooled while he was in the shower, so he reaches across and rearranges Steve, who always runs hot like a toasty furnace. He buries his face in Steve’s neck, luxuriating in the warmth and tangles their legs together. Steve huffs, unamused by the disruption to his sleep, somehow plays nice, allows Tony to move him around until he settles.

Steve yawns. “Want to talk about it?” He can feel the warm breath on his scalp. He shivers with pleasure but shakes his head. Instead, he trails his hand down the smooth skin of Steve’s back. 

Sighs. Breaths.

Sleeps.

There are no more nightmares.


End file.
